


C’est difficile

by Ambrena



Category: Bérénice - Fandom
Genre: Aborted Threesome, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Sadness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est difficile de se séparer de Bérénice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’est difficile

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Racine.

C’est difficile de se séparer de Bérénice, Titus le sait. Ce l’est peut-être encore plus que de devoir demander à Antiochus de jouer aux boucs émissaires, aux porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.  
Antiochus…  
Le regard de l’empereur se voile tandis qu’il appelle celui qui a vaillamment combattu à ses côtés.  
Il ne peut affronter la vérité nue.  
Oui, il l’aime, lui aussi, et plus encore que la belle princesse orientale. Il l’aime, et il voudrait lui dire que si la reine doit partir, ce n’est pas son cas, qu’il peut rester, gouverner à ses côtés.  
Mais c’est un autre homme, et Rome a toujours vilipendé de telles unions, il le sait.  
L'empereur soupire.  
Rien ne lui sera épargné. Il devra perdre les deux amours de sa vie le même jour, au même instant, sans pouvoir rien faire.  
Parfois, il se dit qu’il regrette le temps des combats. A cette époque, c’était si simple de se prendre violemment sur le sable, sans rémission, sans jugement. Sans Sénat pour vous ordonner de conquérir ceci, d’abandonner cela.  
Juste leurs deux corps, sensuellement enlacés, sous une tente ou bien à la belle étoile.  
Oui, il regrette ce temps. Et s’il ne regarde pas en face le roi de Comagène, c’est de peur qu’il ne lise le désir dans ses yeux, tandis qu’il lui demande tout autre chose que ce que son corps désire ardemment.  
Lorsqu’Antiochus lui annonce son départ imminent, son cœur vacille soudain.  
Il partira. Il l’oubliera.  
Titus, lui, ne le pourra jamais.


End file.
